In a display component that uses a light source unit to provide backlight, polarized light is required to illuminate so as to execute display. Natural light emitted from the light source unit is non-polarized light, cannot be directly used to illuminate a liquid crystal layer, natural light must be converted into polarized light. It has already been designed that a beam splitting unit (PBS) converts natural light into polarized light, converted S-polarized light is used to illuminate the liquid crystal layer. However, P-polarized light converted by the beam splitting unit cannot be used, which leads a waste of 50% of light intensity.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a display component and an electronic device using the display component, which can improve an overall energy utilization of the display component.